Zombies (PvZ: GW2)
Zombies are playable classes and spawnables in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. There is a total of eight playable zombie classes, with the four original classes, and four brand new ones: three since the game's release, and one added in the Trials of Gnomus update after the game's initial release. Role The zombies are semi-mindless, decaying corpses that have won the Battle for Suburbia against the plants. The zombies have taken over Suburbia and renamed it Zomburbia. The zombies' leader, the brilliant Dr. Zomboss, managed to beat the plants by contacting his future self and bringing back advanced Z-Tech from the future, including the extremely powerful Z-Mech that gave the zombies the advantage over the plants. The zombies must now try to defend their newly-claimed homeland from the plants. Zombies have made significant advancements in science, construction, and especially robotics, likely thanks to their genius ruler Dr. Zomboss, and also likely thanks to the tech from the future. There are many new robots that can aid the zombies in their fight against the plants, such as Bots like the Gatling Bot, the Uplink Bot, and Dr. Heals, and mobile combat robots such as the Robo-Zombie. The zombies are playable in Team Vanquish and Gardens & Graveyards as an attacking role, however they take a defending role in Graveyard Ops and Herbal Assault when the plants try to invade their new home. The zombies can also summon Spawnable Zombies to aid them in battle, while also being able to place all-new Bots, which can be used to defend their tombstones. Playable Zombies There are a total of eight playable zombie classes, with each having their own unique weapons, variants and abilities. The eight classes consist of the Foot Soldier, the soldier class, the Engineer, the engineer class, the Scientist, the medic class, the All-Star, the tank class, the Imp, the new assault class, the Captain Deadbeard, the new sniper class (also with a shotgun), the Super Brainz, the new melee class and the Hover Goat-3000, the new support class. *exact damage varies depending on distance Variants Each Playable Character class has four or more variants that give the base class a perk. The variants also differ slightly in appearance. Unlocking the variants is done through purchasing sticker packs from the Sticker Shop. Lower cost packs will result in single pieces being obtained randomly while the most expensive sticker pack will unlock a random new variant. Foot Soldier *exact damage varies depending on distance Engineer *exact damage varies depending on distance Scientist *exact damage varies depending on distance All-Star *exact damage varies depending on distance Captain Deadbeard *exact damage varies depending on distance Imp *exact damage varies depending on distance Super Brainz *beam's exact damage varies depending on distance Spawnable Zombies Zombies Bots See also *Plants Trivia *According to one of the signs in Aqua Center, Zomboss has an organization titled NAZA which is an abbreviation for "Noseless Army of Zombie Astronauts". A reference of NASA (National Aeronautics and Space Administration). Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies